Benutzer:Bulletproof
. Time: ' }} }}__TOC__ CT-189/Bulletproof meldet sich zum Dienst: Hi Erst einmal muss ich sagen, dass ich Jedipedia super finde. Ich bin jetzt schon über ein Jahr dabei, habe zwar nur ein paar Artikel geschrieben bzw. ein wenig aufgepäppelt aber mir gefällts hier doch sehr gut. Vorallem das surfen auf der Welle der Artikel hat es mir angetan^^ und ich verbringe hin und wieder Stunden vor dem Monitor aber nur wenn ich mal nicht lerne oder zocke^^! CT-189 Over and Out Über den Typ hinter der Trooperrüstung: '''Eintritt in die ''Jedipedia-Armee: Voller stolz kann ich darauf zurückblicken am 29.12.2006 in den Dienst von Jedipedia getreten zu sein! Kugelsicher? Warum das! Wie ich zu dem Namen Bulletproof kam weiß ich selber nichtmehr, wie so oft hat man als Klon einfach irgendwann einen eigenen Namen, vielleicht waren es ja meine Kameraden aus der 501. Legion und selbst wenn nicht, wünscht sich nicht jeder Soldat Kugelsicher zu sein. Dienste außerhalb von Jedipedia: Wie man nebenan sehen kann bin ich noch Rekrut in der Ausbildung, ganz so hart wie auf Kamino ist es zwar nicht aber mein bestes gebe ich trotzdem. Danach habe ich vor an einer der hervorragenden GAR Universitäten zu studieren. ' Gibt's auch noch etwas anderes außer Star Wars?' Für mich gibt es da einiges, lesen tu ich zum Beispiel fast alles was mir unter die Augen kommt, aber vorallem solche Bücher wie Invasion von Eric L. Harry oder Operation Rainbow von Tom Clancy (Tja, ganz der Soldat). Star Wars Bücher dürfen aber auch nicht fehlen. Weitere Interessensgebiete sind der 2. Weltkrieg, ins Kino gehen, Herr der Ringe und einfach chillig Mucke hören^^ left|300px <--Gruppenfoto von mir und meinen Kameraden. So ihr wisst jetzt einiges von mir und ich hoffe euer Bild von mir ist einigermaßen O.K. Ich werde meine Artikel so gut wie möglich gestalten und falls mir irgendjemand Tipps oder Kritik sagen will, der meldet sich einfach. Charaktere Most Favourite: *Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Yoda, Chewbacca, General Grievous *Aayla Secura, RC-1138 / "Boss", Revan], Darth Vader Most Hated: *Darth Sidious, Asajj Ventress,... so richtig "hassen" kann man sonst, finde ich, niemanden, weil jeder doch irgendwie zu Star Wars dazu gehört und die Hexalogie zu etwas ganz besonderen macht. Alles was ich von Star Wars Besitze left|thumb|verdammt geiles Game left|thumb|bester [[Star Wars Film]] left|thumb|Das Buch das mir einen Einblick in die Welt der [[Klonkrieger gab]] PC-Spiele *Galactic Battlegrounds *Republic Commando *Knights of the Old Republic *Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords *Empire at War und Forces of Corruption *Battlefront I+ II *Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung Videospiele * N64: Battle for Naboo *Game Cube: Rogue Squadron III - Rebel Strike *Nintendo DS: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith Bücher *Feindkontakt *Triple Zero *Auf verlorenem Posten *Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger DVD's *Episode III – Die Rache der Sith VHS's *Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger Lego - Modelle *Multi-Truppen-Transporter *Schneegleiter *Qui-Gon Jin + Obi-Wan Kenobi + Droidekas + B1-Kampfdroiden *Droiden-Sternjäger Revell - Modelle *Droiden-Tri-Jäger Comics *Episode II: Angriff der Klonkrieger (Comic) *Zam Wesell (Comic) Sonstiges * einen Jedipedia Account^^ * I.M.P.S. Kapitel 1 * Diverse Funsounds und Videos Worauf ich sonst noch stolz bin es zu haben * Crysis *'Call of Duty 4:Modern Warfare' * Herr der Ringe Filme und Bücher * Cartoonland Account * gute Schulnoten * meine Freunde Artikel Ich weiß, die Liste ist mickrig, aber es hat die Jedipedia auf jedenfall bereichert^^ Neu erstellt * Fizzik * Battle for Naboo * Bacta-Zylinder * Ausdauer-Zylinder * Munitions-Pack ' Bearbeitet/Überarbeitet' * Battlefront II - Gameplay * Pandemic Studios - überarbeitet Hinzu kommen immer wieder kleinere Verbesserungen, eingefügte Bilder und Infoboxen Anzahl bearbeiteter Seiten: Bulletproof Anzahl neu erstellter Seiten: Bulletproof Anzahl neu erstellter Artikel: Bulletproof Erste Bearbeitung: Bulletproof Letzte Bearbeitung: Bulletproof Star Wars: The Clone Wars So, hab mir den Film jetzt reingezogen und muss sagen, dass er gut gemacht und für jeden Star Wars Fan ein muss ist. Mir hat der Film sehr gefallen, bis auf einige Kleinigkeiten^^.